Blue Wedding
by NaraUchiha'malfoy
Summary: Pernikahan yang kau nantikan karena kau akan menjadi milik orang yang kau cintai dan dia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Bagaimana jika pernikahan itu batal karena dia memilih menikah dengan orang lain? Baru prolog, warning inside. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Paman saya yang paling ganteng pasti-ehem-colek-MK.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, super jayus, super garing, Ide pasaran, OOC maybe. Dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Prolog yang super pendekk.**

**BLUE WEDDING**

**By: NaraUchiha'malfoy**

.

.

Pernikahan yang telah kau susun dengan sempurna, pernikahan yang tinggal menunggu hari. Pernikahan yang kau nantikan karena kau akan menjadi milik orang yang kau cintai dan dia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Bagaimana jika pernikahan itu batal karena dia lebih memilih menikah dengan wanita lain bukan dengan dirimu yang amat sangat mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, eh?

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat gaun pengantin ini, indahkan? Aku tak sabar untuk memakainya di hari pernikahan kita nanti."

"Kau cantik ino, sangat."

.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon tolong aku Sasuke, aku mohon, demi 'dia'... Ku mohon,"

"Sakura, aku... "

.

.

.

.

"Ino, aku akan menikahi Sakura."

"Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke, dengan seluruh hatiku aku MEMBENCIMU!"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke... "

"Jangan minta maaf Itachi, cepat sembuh biar aku bisa memukulmu untuk semua yang kau lakukan,"

.

.

.

.

"Dia mirip dengan'nya' ya, Sasu?"

"untungnya dia tidak punya keriput dibawah matanya, eh?"

.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan, kau kembali,"

"Tentu saja hinata, kau kira aku akan berlama-lama terpuruk, hn?"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, apa ino-chan akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sepupuku, hime. Tentu dia akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka Ino, will you marry me?"

"G-Gaara... A-aku..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki penggantiku ya, Ino?"

"Kau yang meninggalkan aku Uchiha, jangan membuat keadaan seolah kau lah yang terluka. Dan jangan naif, kau kira setelah semua yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, eh?"

.

.

.

.

"Sayonara... Ino,"

.

.

.

.

**A/n : yes, saya dateng dengan fic baru. Baru prolognya doang sih. Tapi saya berharap dapet respon yang bagus dari pembaca cantik dan ganteng sekalian.**

**saya akan update secepatnya. Kalo emang kalian mau membacanya. Heheh**

**tinggal review ya, supaya saya tau pendapat kalian love you all *cium reader satu-satu* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Paman saya yang paling ganteng pasti-ehem-colek-MK.**

**Pairing : untuk chapter I, masih di dominasi oleh SasuIno, dan sedikit NaruHina.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, super jayus, super garing, Ide pasaran, OOC maybe. Super banyak typo, mohon maaf kalo yang masalah ini, laptop saya mendandak dangdut dan membuat keyboardnya susah diteken. m(_ _)m , gara-gara itu, serius deh, ngetik FF ini benar-benar membutuhkan perjuangan besar. Dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Chapter 1.**

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan yang telah kau susun dengan sempurna, pernikahan yang tinggal menunggu hari. Pernikahan yang kau nantikan karena kau akan menjadi milik orang yang kau cintai dan dia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Bagaimana jika pernikahan itu batal karena dia lebih memilih menikah dengan wanita lain bukan dengan dirimu yang amat sangat mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, eh?

**BLUE WEDDING**

By: Nara Uchiha'Malfoy

.

.

.

.

"Harganya 20 ryo, terimakasih," gadis pirang beriris _Aquamarine_ itu melayangkan senyuman manis kepada pelanggan yang baru saja membeli bunga mawar pinknya.

"Silahkan datang kembali." lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan pelanggannya yang meninggalkan toko bunga miliknya dengan senyum cerah.

Sejenak melamun gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka itu kembali fokus mecatat di memo yang tadi sempat dilupakannya.

'undangan... ready, catering... Done, gedung... Well, oke, gaun... Ahh... Gaun, bodoh bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya!'

Ino—nama gadis itu, mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, kebiasaan lama kalau dia sedang stress, pernikahan yang tinggal 3 minggu lagi dan dia melupakan hal yang paling penting dari sebuah pernikahan, gaun, tolong digaris bawahi itu GAUN. Hey, tidak mungkinkan kalau dia ke pesta pernikahannya sendiri dengan piyama.

Salah sendiri pernikahan yang akan di selenggarakan dalam waktu dekat itu semua di urus olehnya sendiri, bukannya tidak mau membayar _wedding organizer_, atau bukan karena dia dan calon suaminya tidak mampu. Oh, ayolah... Calon suaminya termasuk orang kedua paling kaya seantero Tokyo.

Sasuke Uchiha, si bungsu tampan yang sudah menjalankan beberapa perusahaan keluarganya bahkan sejak dia masih berseragam sekolah menengah.

Siapa yang tak kenal keluarga Uchiha? Uchiha yang mendominasi setengah dari bisnis yang ada di Tokyo, rumah sakit Uchiha, hotel Uchiha, mainan Uchiha, _clothing line_ Uchiha, peralatan dapur, dan… Hey kalau disebutkan semuanya tidak akan ada lanjutan cerita hanya ada daftar bisnis keluarga Uchiha, dan _well_ itu sangat membosankan. Nah, hanya untuk membayar _wedding organizer_ itu hal yang bahkan bisa dilakukan dengan menjentikkan jari. Hiperbola? Oke, sedikit.

_Well_, gadis yang kita bicarakan ini memang sangat keras kepala, dia menginginkan pesta pernikahan sekali seumur hidupnya ini diurus oleh dirinya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain, termasuk calon mertuanya. Akhirnya, yang terjadi, agak sedikit kacau kalau tidak boleh dibilang berantakan.

"Ino-chan... Ino-chan... INOOOO...," teriakan melengking akhirnya keluar juga dari pemuda berkulit tan yang dari tadi menahan diri akibat diacuhkan oleh sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Apa? Kau dari tadi mengacuhkanku Ino-chan, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berteriak!" lanjutnya setelah melihat tatapan 'beraninya kau berteriak didepanku' yang diluncurkan gadis didepannya.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali berkutat dengan memo pentingnya, "Mau apa kau kesini Naruto? Dan kapan kau masuk? Aku tidak mendengar suara lonceng?"

Naruto-pemuda berkulit tan-mengerucutkan bibirnya, melayangkan pandangan tak suka pada sepupunya yang hanya cuek khusus kepadanya itu, "Akuu sudah masuk dari berapa menit lalu, Ino-cyaan~" ujar Naruto bertingkah layaknya anak anjing manis yang ngambek karena diacuhkan majikannya.

"Jangan menggelayut dimeja kasirku, Naruto. Kau bisa merusaknya!" dan Ino dengan komentar tegasnya berhasil membuat Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya serta dia juga menggembungkan pipinya sebagai bonus. Oh, ya Tuhan asal kau tahu, itu sangat IMUT.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku kan cuma mau bilang kalau _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_, mengajakmu berziarah ke makam Inoichi-_jiisan_," ujar Naruto beranjak dari meja kasir yang diduduki Ino, untuk mengambil beberapa bunga bakung yang akan dibawa ke makam Inoichi-ayah Ino.

"Astaga, Naruto kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi!" Ino menggebrak meja kasirnya keras, tanpa peduli pada sepupunya yang kaget akibat tingkahnya, dia segera beranjak keluar dari toko bunga menuju rumah kecil minimalisnya yang memang hanya terletak disamping toko itu untuk bersiap-siap.

"Demi Tuhan, bersama Ino lebih dari ini aku bisa mati muda!" ujar Naruto pelan, sambil mengelus dadanya yang terlapis kemeja hitam polos.

"Heran bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa tahan ya? ahhh~~ mending Hinata-chan ku yang lembut, baik, cantik, manis... " dan Naruto pun tenggelam dalam khayalannya.

.

.

.

.

'Drrt... Drrt'

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan pandangan pengusaha muda tampan berambut mirip —ehem —pantat ayam dari dokumen-dokumen membosankan yang daritadi menjadi fokus utamanya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi teracuhkan diujung meja kerjanya. Seulas senyum tipis, yang amat terlampau tipis, terukir dibibirnya ketika dia melihat tanda pesan singkat beserta pengirimnya yang tertera dengan warna hijau mencolok dilayar ponsel touchscreen bermerek terkenal itu.

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**Topik: aku selalu mencintaimu~~**

**aku ke makam ayah hari ini, tadi Naruto dan orang tuanya mengajakku. Aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi sepertinya kau sibuk :'(**

**Oh, ya kalo kau sudah tak sibuk... Bisakah menemaniku melihat gaun pengantin yang sudah aku pesan pada Hinata? Emm... Aku sedikit takut dengan ukuran tubuhku sekarang, bukan berarti aku gendut loh, Sasuke-kun, ingat itu!**

**jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa istirahat, jangan lupa padaku, aku mencintaimu :))**

**-end-**

Senyum tipis yang sempat bertengger diwajahnya tadi, berganti dengan raut wajah menyesal. Menyesal karena tidak bisa berada disamping calon pengantinnya untuk mengunjungi makam calon mertuanya, walaupun dia sudah pernah kesana ketika ingin melamar Ino, tapi tetap saja rasanya kurang lengkap.

Pernikahannya tinggal 3 minggu lagi, tapi dia tidak banyak membantu Ino dalam proses persiapan pernikahan mereka. Ah, menjadi direktur muda menggantikan kakakmu yang melarikan diri ke negara lain demi 'kebebasan'nya itu sangat merepotkan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa bersama dengan orang kau kasihi bahkan disaat-saat paling membahagiakan seperti ini.

Sasuke meraih _interphone_ menekan angka 1 agar dapat menghubungkannya dengan sekretaris berkacamata merah, yang sempat menjadi pacarnya sebelum bertemu dengan Ino.

"Karin, tolong ke ruanganku sekarang." perintah Sasuke setelah mendengar sapaan dari Karin diseberang sana.

Tak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Karin untuk mencapai ruangan Sasuke, yang memang hanya terpisah satu pintu saja dari ruangannya, "Permisi, pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Karin sopan, walaupun pernah berpacaran buka berarti dia bisa seenaknya, hey, Sasuke itu masih bosnya.

"Karin, setelah dokumen-dokumen ini aku tanda tangani, aku akan menyerahkan semua sisa pekerjaanku padamu. Aku butuh libur,"

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya bigung, tumben bosnya yang gila kerja ini memutuskan untuk libur. Ah, urusan pernikahan sepertinya yang menjadi tersangka utama untuk kasus yang satu ini, "Baik, pak. Ah, bagaimana dengan meeting bersama pihak dari Korea Selatan?" tanya Karin hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan bosnya yang sepertinya dalam keadaan 'tidak pas' itu.

"Itachi akan pulang dari Paris sekitar 3 hari lagi, kau undur saja sampai dia datang. Setelah itu biar dia yang urus semuanya." tegas Sasuke sambil beranjak bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya menuju kearah jendela besar yang menyunguhkan pemandangan Tokyo dari ketinggian.

"A-ah, baik, pak. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" Karin tergagap akibat sempat terpana melihat bosnya yang sedang membelakangi dia membentuk sebuah siluet sempurna akibat pancaran matahari.

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi," ujar Sasuke masih dengan posisi membelakangi sekretarisnya, "Ah, ya... Selamat atas kehamilanmu Karin."

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Karin yang sedang beranjak dari ruangan itu terhenti sesaat dan kembali melihat kearah bosnya.

Dan pemandangan selanjutnya, hampir membuat Karin pingsan, Sasuke dengan latar belakang matahari sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Oke, jangan salahkan Karin atau Sasuke, salahkan matahari yang membuat Sasuke semakin menyilaukan dan mempesona, ah, jangan lupa tambahkan kata memabukkan juga.

'Karin ingat anakmu, ingat Suigetsu, ingat anakmu!' _inner_ Karin berteriak-riak ingin membuat sang empunya tubuh sadar dari keterpanaannya, "T-terimakasih, pak. Saya permisi... " ujar Karin setelah berhasil menyadarkan dirinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Karin segera beranjak dari ruangan bosnya, sebelum dia menyerang pria muda tampan mempesona itu. Cukup Karin, cukup.

.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berwarna ungu miliknya sebelum dia mendengar _ringtone_ pesan khusus yang dia pasang untuk Sasuke berbunyi nyaring dari ponsel miliknya.

**From: my last love**

**Topik: ...**

**Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu ke makam ayah, aku cukup sibuk hari ini.**

**Untuk besok dan selanjutnya, aku sudah bisa menemanimu. Pekerjaanku sudah ku selesaikan. Tentang gendut, sepertinya aku harus melihatnya langsung.**

**Ah, aku sudah makan, sekarang aku juga akan beristirihat, aku juga tidak lupa padamu. **

**-end-**

Ino tersenyum geli membaca pesan singkat dari pemuda yang dia cintainya itu. _Typical_ Sasuke sekali, _no emoticon_, datar, padat.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Sasuke membahas masalah gendut, hey, dia cuma bertambah beberapa kilo saja, itu tidak akan membuatnya seperti chouji kok.

Jemari lentik Ino mulai mengetikkan kata-perkata dengan cepat, membalas pesan singkat dari kekasihnya.

**To: my last love**

**Topik: gaun pengantin**

**Asikk, kalau begitu besok temani aku ke butik Hinata ya? Kau harus melihat gaunku :D**

**hey, aku benar-benar tidak gendut, aku cuma takut Hinata salah mengukurku, itu saja. **

**kau belum membalas aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun... :)))**

**-end-**

Ino menekan tombol _send_, mengirimkan pesan singkat tersebut. Mengingat kalau Sasuke mau menemaninya mencoba gaun pengantin benar-benar membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Ino meraih ponsel berwarna ungu yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Kotak berwarna hijau mencolok membuat gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya hingga membuat matanya sedikit menyipit.

'tumben, cepat'

**from: my last love**

**Topik: gaun pengantin**

**hn, baiklah. Hyuuga perancang profesional Ino... Besok aku akan menjemputmu.**

**-end-**

Ino merengut, Sasuke masih belum percaya kalu dia masih cukup langsing kalau dibandingkan dengan chouji. Eh, benarkah?

Oke, Ino, kau harus berdiet.

**To: my last love**

**Topik: gaun pengantin**

**oke :)))**

**mana aku mencintaimu Sasukeeee?**

**-end-**

Tambahkan menggoda Sasuke sebagai daftar kegiatan favoritnya setelah bergosip.

**From: my last love**

**Topik: gaun pengantin**

**hn.**

**-end-**

Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Ino mengerutkan alisnya, Sasuke Uchiha pantas mendapatkan rekor sebagai pemilik sms terpendek. dia hanya mengirimkan kata 'hn' saja kalau 'hn' masih bisa disebut kata.

Dan Ino jengah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menelpon kekasihnya yang irit kata itu. Bukan Ino namanya kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya. _Rite? Who is she? She is _INO.

Masih nada sambung, tetap nada sambung, dan nada sambung lagi, ck, mana si Uchiha itu?

_'Hn'_

_Fine_, bahkan untuk menjawab telepon pun masih menggunakan kata favoritnya? Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir.

_'Ada apa, Ino?'_

Suara Sasuke berhasil membawa Ino kembali ke alam sadarnya, "Sasu~ kau belum bilang aku mencintaimu," jawab Ino dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat terdengar manja.

_'Kau menelpon hanya untuk ini?'_ diseberang sana Sasuke masih dibuat bigung oleh tingkah Ino.

Dua tahun bersama masih belum bisa membuat Sasuke mengerti gadis pirang ini seutuhnya. Ino terlalu tak tertebak, dan hal itu juga yang mebuat Sasuke jadi sangat mencintainya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang teorganisir, Ino lebih spontan, dia melakukan apa yang dia mau walaupun sebelumnya itu sama sekali tak ada dalam rencana. Sifat Ino yang seperti itulah yang membuat kehidupan Sasuke yang dulunya hanya diisi dengan hal monoton jadi lebih berwarna.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau belum mengucapkannya, ayolaaah~"

_'Hn, baiklah, aku... Aku mecintaimu,'_

Ino terpekik riang, hanya satu kata itu saja sanggup membuat gadis ini bahagia sampai seperti ini. Betapa Ino sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tidah pernah dia bayangkan bila Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika itu terjadi, membayangkannya saja membuat Ino hampir menangis.

"Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat sangat, mencintaimu..." jawab Ino riang.

_'Aku tahu, tidurlah. Besok aku menjemputmu.'_

"Baiiikk. Eemm... Sasuke?"

_'ya?'_

"Aku sangaaaaat mencintaimu, selamat tidur." Ino menutup teleponnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Seandainya dia tahu kalau Sasuke diseberang sana juga sedang tersenyum hangat dengan muka semerah tomat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum paling manis ketika melihat hasil kerja keras menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat indah.

Hinata Hyuuga gadis berparas lembut dan menawan itu didapuk Ino sebagai perancang gaun pengantin untuk pesta pernikahannya nanti, bukan karena Hinata adalah kekasih sepupunya yang super cerewet itu, hey, Ino bukannya penganut pahan nepotisme, tapi memang Hinata pantas menjadi perancang gaunnya.

Walaupun terlihat tidak meyakinkan karena Hinata tipe gadis yang sangat pemalu, tapi gadis beriris putih keungu-unguan lulusan terbaik di salah satu sekolah _fashion _di Paris.

Jemari lentik Hinata menyusuri gaun pengantin putih yang dirancangnya dengan susah payah, bagian depan gaun itu sangat sederhana dengan bagian belakang yang ditutupi renda tembus pandang, sehingga gaunnya terlihat _backless_.

Hinata sengaja merancangkan gaun yang sederhana untuk Ino, menurut gadis cantik itu, Ino tidak perlu gaun yang bertaburan kristal swarovski untuk membuatnya bersinar dan cantik, karena sejak awal gadis pirang itu sudah bersinar terang dan sangat cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Sama seperti mataharinya. Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, gaunnya sangat pas Hinata," Ino berteriak riang sambil memutar-mutar bagian bawah gaunnya, gaun yang dirancang Hinata sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang-ehem-naik beberapa kilo dari bulan lalu ketika dia mengukur.

"Gaunnya benar-benar sangat cantik, Hinata." puji Ino tulus.

"T-terimakasih Ino-chan, aku senang kau menyukainya," Hinata memberikan sebentuk senyuman lembut nan tulus ke arah calon sepupu iparnya itu, "Ino-chan, ayo tunjukkan gaunnya ke Uchiha-san," saran Hinata sambil memperhatikan Ino yang masih sibuk mengagumi gaunnya.

"Ah, ya kau benar!" Ino mengangkat gaun putih yang memilik tail panjang itu keluar dari ruang ganti.

Gadis bersurai sewarna dengan Rapunzel itu sudah tak sabar menunjukan gaunnya kepada calon suaminya yang sejak tadi menunggunya di luar ruang ganti.

"Sasu~~" Ino memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan manja.

Pemuda yang memiliki mata sekelam malam itu, mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah bisnis yang sejak tadi dia geluti ke arah sang terkasih.

Dan Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat pemandangan paling indah, di antara semua pemandangan yang paling indah di dunia.

Ino dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan, surai pirang yang diangkat tinggi sehingga pundak dan lehernya terekspos jelas, dilengkapi dengan gaun putih yang sangat indah. Sasuke benar-benar terpesona.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat gaun pengantin ini, indahkan? Aku tak sabar untuk memakainya dihari pernikahan kita nanti." ujar Ino sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke cermin yang ada di belakangnya.

Gadis itu masih sibuk memperhatikan detail gaun rancangan Hinata, gadis itu benar-benar jenius kalau berhubungan dengan _fashion_.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino, memeluknya dari belakang membisikkan kata yang jarang dia ucapkan langsung ketelinga gadis itu.

"Kau cantik, Ino, sangat!" lirih Sasuke yang membuat Ino semakin memerah.

'sraak'

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah pintu butik Hinata.

'meong, meoong'

Kucing hitam yang menimbulkan keributan itu berlari kearah Ino dan Sasuke, dan menginjak bagian ekor gaun Ino.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, Ino merasa kucing hitam melihat kearahnya sambil sedikit menyeringai. Ya, tuhan kucing hitam artinya kesialan kan?

Akhirnya kucing hitam aneh itu lari akibat di kejar asisten Hinata.

"Ya, Tuhan. Ino-chan, g-gaunmu tak apa?" Hinata yang dari tadi diam di pojok ruangan beranjak mendekati pasangan yang terdiam, akibat ulah kucing hitam nakal tadi.

"Ah, ya. gaunnya tak apa. Hanya terinjak sedikit." jawab Ino masih dengan pandangan menerawang, perasaannya mulai tak enak, entah kenapa rasanya akan ada hal yang tak diinginkan bakal terjadi, hal yang paling ditakutinya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya.

"Kau tak apa Ino?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir, melihat gadisnya mendadak pucat.

"Ah, aku tak apa," Ino tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, pasti!"

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**A/n : ya, tuhaaaaaaan akhirnya update. Maafkan rara yang ngupdatenya ngaret dewa. Hiks. Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan dosen-dosen saya yang ngasih tugas tanpa belas kasihan, mana laptop nge-_hang_ parah beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa berasa jadi ga direstui bikin fic ini. ra, cediiiihhh… oke, enough, curhatannya. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review fic abal nan gaje ini. review kalian mengubah duniaku, #halah**

_**Biggest thanks to:**_

**nattually, Orihara Akira, Minami22, Elba Elizabeth, vaneela, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Ino-chan, Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, dan kalo ada yang ngefave atau para silent reader yang cute dan imut-imut. Thanks all, muaacchhh…**

**Last but not least,**

**please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V**

**v**


End file.
